Bostezos en una fría mañana de marzo
by angie weasley23
Summary: Su vista se escapó hacia el calendario. 10 de marzo. Sonrió con tristeza... Ojalá esa fuera su realidad, y lo que viviera en ese momento sólo un sueño. Pero sabía que no lo era. De todas maneras, se pellizcó para comprobarlo. Le dolió. Esta historia participa en el reto "Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro The Ruins.


Justo en el límite de tiempo, aquí está mi historia. Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling

**Bostezos en una fría mañana de marzo**

_10 de marzo de 2012…_

Teddy Lupin fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana. El ambiente estaba frío. Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común. Después de un rato de estar sentado decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Siempre había sido su lugar favorito en Hogwarts. La luna todavía estaba en el cielo al mismo tiempo que el sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos a lo lejos. Sonrió. Aquel día era especial: era el cumpleaños de su padre. Un bostezo se escapó de su boca. Se adentró un poco más en el bosque. Otro bostezo más. Se sentó a los pies de su árbol favorito desde donde se podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid. Dio un vistazo general. La mañana recién despertaba. Cerró los ojos. Poco después, bostezó por última vez antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

- Señor Lupin despierte por favor- escuchaba que lo llamaban a lo lejos. Después de unos segundos finalmente abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos más en ajustar la vista para ver delante suyo a la mismísima directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall.

-Vamos levántese rápido señor Lupin. Después recibirá su castigo por estar en el Bosque pero ahora el señor Potter lo espera en mi despacho para irse- El muchacho tardó un poco en reaccionar- Señor Lupin apúrese- repitió la profesora.

- Sí, enseguida- murmuró Teddy. Cuando llegaron al despacho, Harry Potter los esperaba. Teddy saludó a su padrino. Después ambos desaparecieron a través de la chimenea. Llegaron a casa de la abuela del muchacho momentos después. Su papá no sabía que Teddy iría a visitarlo. Habían planeado darle una sorpresa.

- Ya me estaba preocupando- manifestó la señora Tonks- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su nieto.

- Parece que alguien olvidó los planes para hoy- explicó Harry.

- No los olvidé- protestó el muchacho- Simplemente salí a dar una vuelta por el Bosque y me quedé dormido-

- Bueno eso no importa. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la mujer.

Padrino y ahijado asintieron. Luego los tres salieron a las abarrotadas calles de Londres. Era sábado en la mañana. Muchas personas salían a trabajar a esas horas, en especial los muggles. Teddy disfrutaba pasear por el mundo muggle. Lo encontraba bastante divertido. Caminaron un poco más, tomaron el metro y luego caminaron hacia el sur otro poso. Finalmente, después de ese largo viaje, los tres se encontraban frente a una modesta pero bonita casa. Harry tocó el timbre. Se oyeron pasos. Nymphadora Lupin abrió la puerta para ser sorprendida por el abrazo de su hijo de catorce años.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó que una voz preguntaba desde la sala. Madre e hijo se soltaron. Antes de que Remus dijera algo más su hijo se abalanzó sobre él diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños, papá". El cumpleañero sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hijo. No esperaba que viniera sin embargo sólo eso necesitaba para que ese día fuera perfecto.

Parecía que la tarde pasaba volando. Lupin disfrutaba de otro cumpleaños. Este era muy especial para él. Primero, porque no todos los días se cumplían cincuenta y dos años. Ahora su cabello mostraba que los años no pasaban en vano. Pero también ahora su rostro, al igual que hacía ya catorce años, era feliz y radiante lo cual lo hacía ver mucho más joven. Pese a que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la segunda guerra, todavía Remus no creía que él y su esposa hubieran salido vivos de ella. Ahora eran una familia. La familia que Lupin siempre quiso pero que, al mismo tiempo, jamás creyó que llegaría a tener.

La señora Lupin le cocinó la comida preferida a su esposo, aunque no fuera la mejor de las cocineras, con el tiempo había aprendido a realizar comidas bastante buenas. Al mediodía almorzaron. La señora Tonks y Harry se fueron luego de aquello, no sin antes desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Remus, una última vez.

Teddy sentía que los sucesos ese día pasaban muy rápido. Como prueba de ello, su mamá trajo un pastel de chocolate en el que se leía "Felicidades, Remus". El del cumpleaños pidió sus tres deseos y después apagó la vela de la torta. Vio como su hijo y su esposa aplaudían. Pasar su cumpleaños con las dos personas que más amaba en esta vida era el mejor regalo que le podían dar. Mientras disfrutaba del pastel en compañía de su familia, por la cabeza de Lupin pasaban miles de recuerdos de toda su vida: momentos felices y tristes, sus amigos, Hogwarts, convertirse en hombre lobo, ver morir a sus mejores amigos, casarse, el nacimiento de Teddy, el júbilo después de acabada la guerra. De pronto un ruido se escuchó. Teddy vio cómo sus papás se iban. No sabía qué estaba pasando...

-Teddy, hijo despierta- lo llamó alguien, mientras lo movía. Teddy Lupin abrió los ojos abruptamente. Vio quien lo llamaba. Era su abuela. –Vamos. Se nos hace tarde. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo- lo apuró su abuela, al ver que su nieto no se movía y en cambio lanzaba un gran bostezo. El muchacho se levantó, se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez ahí, tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Su vista se escapó hacia el calendario. 10 de marzo. Sonrió con tristeza. Mientras se bañaba, pensó en el sueño que tuvo. Ojalá esa fuera su realidad, y lo que viviera en ese momento sólo un sueño. Pero sabía que no lo era. De todas maneras, se pellizcó para comprobarlo. Le dolió.

Cuando apareció en el vestíbulo minutos después, saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla. Su abuela le sonrió como toda respuesta.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó ella.

Teddy se limitó a asentir. Ambos salieron del castillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a un cementerio instantes después. No habían dicho nada en todo el camino. Se acercaron lentamente hacia la tumba que habían ido a visitar. Al llegar a ella, los ojos del muchacho estaban vidriosos. Su abuela se limitó a abrazarlo. Juntos pusieron una corona de flores sobre la lápida. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por el rostro de Teddy, mientras pensaba en que no había disfrutado un solo cumpleaños con sus padres. En cambio, había crecido visitando a sus padres en el cementerio cada vez que era una fecha especial. Nunca había sentido lo que era un abrazo de su padre. Y él ya tenía catorce años. El muchacho sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-Como cada año, aquí estoy…- habló Teddy, con voz entrecortada. Era tan difícil pero tenía que hacerlo.-… Muchas felicidades. Espero que la estés pasando muy bien donde sea que estés con mamá y tus amigos. No siempre cumples cincuenta y dos años. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides. Espero que te guste tu tarjeta de cumpleaños. Te la dejo aquí- dijo poniendo el papel que había sacado anteriormente junto a la corona de flores. Su abuela lo abrazaba y lo acompañaba en el llanto. Su nieto no se merecía crecer sin sus padres pero nada se podía hacer. Dejó que él se desahogara.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- manifestó el muchacho. Su abuela lo miró y asintió.- Adiós papá. Disfruta tu día- se despidió tratando de sonreír. Luego, abuela y nieto se marcharon abrazados de aquel lugar que era como su segundo hogar. Al fin y al cabo, tu hogar está donde tu corazón lo esté y para Teddy allí estaba su corazón.


End file.
